Just A Kiss
by Spirit Ella
Summary: Inspired by Lady Antebellum's song with the same title... A sequel to the movie and a prequel to Barbiegirl2435's FF about it... characters: Mariposa & Prince Carlos... Hope you like it!
1. The Letter

**Just A Kiss**

**1. The Letter**

_This is my first FanFic about Barbie Mariposa... hope you like it!_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_

It had been a few days since Henna had flown away with the Skeezites...

Mariposa woke up late, but fortunately it was a weekend; she lazily stood up and went to her mirror to comb her hair.

-Mariposa! - she heard Rayla's voice calling her from outside, then several knocks at the door

-I'm coming, wait a second...

-Hurry! - Rayla squealed

Mariposa opened the door, and Rayla rushed in, holding something in her hands

-Prince Carlos gave me this letter, he said it's for you! Open it, I wanna know what he wrote!

-Aren't you jealous, Rayla? - Mariposa was puzzled: Rayla always dreamed to marry him, but now... she was happy for her... that was weird...

-I'm not! I was once, but I understood he loves you! - she winked mischievously at Mariposa

-Oh, come on! He's not in love with me... but... give me that letter, please...

-Here you go...

_Dear Mariposa,_

_Would you like to have breakfast with me at the Butterfly Wing Café?_

_I'll wait for you, don't worry._

_Carlos_

Rayla also read the words, and squealed with delight

-Ooooooh! A date, Mari! Isn't it romantic?

-Please. Stop. - Mariposa felt shivers in her spine at the thought of her secret love inviting her to have breakfast

-You have to put on some make up, Mari! - Rayla said

-It's ten o'clock in the morning, Rayla... why? - she asked, raising an eyebrow to let her know it was kinda odd to put on something more than just eyeshadow at that hour

-Okay, as you wish, I was just suggesting you something...

Mariposa rolled her eyes, took her bag and went out nervously, Rayla headed toward her and Rayna's house when she went out of her sight in the crowd of fairies in the city.

_Chapter 2 will be up very soon! And you'll like it, I know it!_

_Do I have to write it again? Oh My Kelly, how boring!_

_Your hopeless romantic blah-blah-blah-blah aka CleoCorinne._


	2. Escape From Love

**Just A Kiss**

**2. Escape From Love**

_Thanks Vi and Lyssa, love you girls! Here's chapter 2!_

-Mariposa, I'm here! - Carlos smiled at the sight of her flying around to find him in the Café

She noticed him and went to sit at his table, then a waitress came to take their order

-Fairy cake, please... and strawberry milk... - Mariposa said

-For me, just fairy cake, please... - Carlos added

-Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your orders - the waitress said, they flew away with her notebook

-So... how have you been these days, Mariposa? - he asked

-What do you mean?

-Well... are you scared that Henna could return?

-A little... but now I know how to defeat her... I'm just worried for the Queen, that's it... Is she okay?

-She is, now... she told me she wants me to get married as soon as possible... - he chuckled

-And what did you reply? - Mariposa asked

-I could tell you, if you'd close your eyes... - he smiled

-Why do I have to close my eyes? - she asked, puzzled

-Trust me and close them...

-Okay... - she closed her eyes, then felt his lips closer to hers

She suddenly opened her eyes, stood up, and flew away, heading towards her house with tears, cursing herself for being too shy.

_Chapter 2 was this! Did you like it? I hope, 'cause the FF won't be all like this! A new adventure awaits Mari!_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	3. New Problems

**Just A Kiss**

**3. New Problems**

_Thanks to my beloved friends Vi, Lyssa and Lexie, also to the other reviewer, the writer of that other FF about Mariposa. I know you had to wait a long for this chapter, I'm so sorry for it... it's because I saw Barbie Princess Charm School and then I had organ lessons... Again, I'm so sorry, hope this chapter will satisfie you._

Mariposa threw herself on her bed and cried

Why, why she had to be that shy? And with Carlos! She had to fight her shyness at once...

Then a knock came from the door

-Come in... - she whispered, her face still buried in her arms

-Mariposa, I'm so sorry... I should never do it...

It was Carlos

-No, I must be sorry... however... why did you come here?

-I'm here to inform you about a new problem... The Queen is in real danger, we have to go to the Crystal Palace... the Enchantress will help us

-Why is Queen Marabella in danger? What happened? Please tell me! - Mariposa was worried

-Flutterfield has too many lights, and she's not able to mantain them all bright... also, I think Henna did a spell on her and she's waiting to come here and kill her at once...

-Oh, no! - Henna again. Mariposa prayed many times not to see her again...

-We have to go right now, I'm sorry... - Carlos said

-I'll leave a note for Willa, Rayna and Rayla, wait outside for a while, okay? - Mariposa replied, then took a piece of paper and wrote something on it

She came out after a few minutes and locked the door of the house

-I'm ready, let's go... How much time do we have to find it?

-Not so much, two days...

Mariposa flew towards the east

-Didn't you know a spell locked that passage to Fairytopia? - he called

-No, I didn't... then, where do we have to go?

-To the Bewilderness, and then... The Cave of Reflection... the fairy that lives in there is powerful enough to create a passage to the Crystal Palace...

-Okay... let's go, then... - she flew away, followed by the Prince

_You didn't expect this to happen, huh? Knew that. You were hoping for them to kiss, I know it... Well,I'll tell you a thing: you'll have to wait VERY MUCH for them to kiss!_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne._


	4. We Own The Night

**Just A Kiss**

**4. We Own The Night**

_In honor of Lady Antebellum's song "We Owned The Night", here's a chapter called like that (kinda...)! I hope you like it, also I send many kisses to all of my reviewers... LOVE YOU ALL!_

It had been many hours and Mariposa and Carlos were still flying through the Bewilderness...

-It's almost night, we have to light a fire and then sleep in here... - Carlos suddenly said

-No, not yet... we have to stop where the Skeezites won't find us... the Center of the Bewilderness, precisely... - her sight checked out the place around them - But I think we're now lost... I'm sorry...

-It's not your fault, don't be sorry... oh, what's that? - he pointed a dark circular hole

-Yes, you found it! - Mariposa smiled happily, and flew towards the hole, Carlos following her

The night was about to come when they arrived to the center of that isolated land and sat on the ground... Carlos was lightning a fire a Mariposa was cold... Luckily, he was enough fast...

When the sky became dark, they already ate something and they were about to fall asleep

-One more day... then everything will be over... - Carlos whispered

-Yes... I hope we'll made it in time... - Mariposa added, watching her knees because she was too shy to watch the prince beside her...

How peaceful that place was... Mariposa heard something moving and turned to Carlos

He had fallen asleep, a smile on his lips... Mariposa wondered what he was dreaming of... Maybe he was dreaming of her? She knew he had a crush on her, and that she had one on him too...

But...

Maybe things were happening a little too fast?

_But we don't need to rest this_

_Let's just take it slow..._

She lied on the ground like him and turned to the other side... she wouldn't look at him while trying to sleep... she wouldn't.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight this feeling when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile..._

First, the Queen's safety, then she'd think about love...

_And here it was!__ I hope you liked this chapter, things are getting better somewhere and getting worse somewhere else... you'll see why in the next chapter_

_Your hopeless romantic writer_

_Ceci aka CleoCorinne  
><em>


	5. The Invisible, Wicked Presence

**Just A Kiss**

**5. The Invisible, Wicked Presence**

_Sooooooooooooooooooo... EVERYONE, I'M SO SORRY! I began school again and teachers began again to give me and my classmates MANY, MANY EXCERCISES! Mostly of Maths... In fact, I have homeworks for tomorrow, and I didn't do them yet! ...Hope my parents won't discover this, or else I'll be in trouble!_

_Neverthless, hope you'll like this chapter_

_To my amazing reviewers:_

_Lena, Lexie, Lyssa, Vi, LOVE YOU GIRLS!_

_But now... action!_

The next day, Mariposa and Carlos arrived in the Cave Of Reflection without problems...

Weirdly, all of the Skeezites had disappeared from the cave after Mariposa defeated Henna...

-I wonder where are they now... - Mariposa murmured with a hint of fear - I hoped Henna wouldn't return, but now that you told me it's probably her the reason of why we're going to ask an antidote to the Enchantress...

-It's okay, I'm here too, you're not alone - he tried to reassure her

-Fairy! I'm Mariposa, do you remember me? - Mariposa called

A blue light suddenly went towards her

-I do remember you, the fairy that loves the sky and the stars... - the fairy smiled

-Yes, that's me... we're here for asking you to use your portal to the Crystal Palace... can we?

-Of course you can. Come, you've been flying for hours and hours, you need to relax a little... I'll take you to my living room, up there - the fairy pointed to the nothing above them

-I see only a huge sky... - Carlos said

-Because my home is magical... I show it only to those that I trust, and I trust you two... - she moved a little her hand and a beautiful living appeared above them - Here you are

Mariposa began to fly towards the room, but suddenly she fell

-Mariposa! - Carlos screamed, and quickly flew to her and grasped her before she'd fall

Her eyes were closed, her body was still and her wings had stopped to move.

_CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU GUYS! Heheheeeeeee! _


	6. Henna Is Back!

**Just A Kiss**

**6. Henna Is Back!**

_Sooooo... here it is! ;) Oh, get ready for "Dreams Of Destiny", 'cause it's coming soon, very soon!_

_Lena, Vi, Lexie, Lyssa... LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU!_

Henna laughed evily.

Perfect.

-Try to awake your sweetheart, Your Highness! In the meantime, I'll visit Queen Marabella for a while... - she flew out of the dark cave with a violet small bag

-Mariposa, please wake up! - Carlos called her, but there was no answer

-That won't work, Your Highness... give her this - the fairy gave him a bottle with a blue liquid inside - I believe it's a spell of someone else... that person maybe did it to take time...

-Take time for what? - Carlos froze

-Nevermind. - the fairy looked at him - Give her the antidote, I'll explain it all when she'll be awake

Carlos made Mariposa drink the blue liquid, while holding her tight to not make her fall.

-What? ...What happened? - Mariposa murmured

-Can you fly on your own or you're still too weak to do it? - Carlos was worried

-I believe I can do it myself... thank you - Mariposa smiled and he calmed down, smiling back at her

-Well, now that you're awake, Mariposa, I can tell you what happened to you... - the fairy said - Someone did a spell on you, it's called "The Sleep Spell"... do you have enemies, my dear?

-One. - Carlos spoke for her

-Who is him? Or her... - the fairy asked

-Her name's Henna... - Mariposa said - You think it was her?

-I'm sure it was her... does she have magic powers?

-She just made a potion to kill Queen Marabella... I didn't know she had magic powers... - Mariposa told

-Well, if she's the only enemy of yours, it was surely her...

-Wait! Carlos, why Henna did that spell on me?

-The fairy said she maybe wanted to take time... - Carlos told her

-Take time? Oh, no! Maybe she's at Flutterfield now! We have to go to the Crystal Palace immediately and ask the Enchantress the antidote! - Mariposa was worried, very worried - If we don't, the entire kingdom will be in danger! We have to stop Henna!

-Calm down, you're taking it too seriously... - Carlos wanted her to be okay first

-I'm not taking it too seriously, Carlos. Fairy, can we use your portal? - Mariposa asked

-Of course. - she moved her hand and a rainbow portal appeared

-Thanks - Mariposa said

-Good luck, Fairy Of The Stars! - the fairy wished, seeing the couple disappear into the portal

_Chapter 7 is coming is a while (I mean, in a hour)!_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	7. The Enchantress

**Just A Kiss**

**7. The Enchantress**

_I'm very fast today, huh? Well, I can't wait for you to read the end of this, then read Barbiegirl2435's FF called "The Wedding Of Prince Carlos and Mariposa", because this is a prequel to it... She's my friend, so some of our FanFics are connected ;)_

-I never went here before! - Mariposa was speechless for the wonderful sight

-Me neither! It's beautiful...! - Carlos agreed

A female voice came from a corridor, inside the castle - Is anyone there? I heard voices...

The Enchantress...

-Uhm... Good evening, Your Majesty... I'm Mariposa, from Flutterfield, and this is Prince Carlos - Mariposa said, blushing

-Flutterfield? So my dear friend Queen Marabella needs my help, right? - the Enchantress asked

-Well, yes... Henna, a evil fairy, did a spell on her to make her weak... and we think she's taking time to to kill her at once... we need an antidote to that spell... a potion... - Carlos explained

-I know exactly what do you mean... that potion is very rare, luckily I'm able to make it, so I think I have one more bottle of it... let me search it, okay? It'll take me a few minutes...

After ten minutes, the Enchantress was back

-This is it, good luck! - the Enchantress wished

-Thank you so much, Your Majesty. We totally owe you for this - Mariposa thanked

A sparkling mist encircled Mariposa and Carlos...

The sight of the Crystal Palace disappeared...

And Flutterfield was in front of them.

_Chapter 8 coming very soon! And don't you think everything it's just too quiet?_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	8. Too Sharp To Escape

**Just A Kiss**

**8. Too Sharp To Escape**

_A "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" to my awesome friends from Fanpop that are reading this_

_LOVE YOU ALL!_

-And here we are, Queen Marabella! - Henna smiled evily at the queen of Flutterfield - You will now die!

-Henna? - the queen murmured - You again?

-Did you really think I'd forget my plan to make Flutterfield mine? Oh, no. I didn't, and I'm now here to become Queen instead of you!

-Please, don't! - the Queen tried to scream, but her life forces were leaving her

-This is for you, my beloved Queen! -Henna showed her the knife - Hope you'll die fastly, because I can't stand you on the throne anymore!

But in that precise moment, Mariposa and Carlos were just arrived there

-No! - Mariposa screamed, flying towards Henna

-You again, Mariposa? - Henna snorted

-You won't do it!

-Of course I won't... I was just joking... - Henna flew closer to Mariposa

-Leave us alone, Henna! - Mariposa hissed

-I just wanted Flutterfield to see my coronation... Everyone is invited! - Henna laughed

-You won't be the Queen! Never!

-Oh, yes, I will...!

Henna quickly took her knife and hit Mariposa on her chest

-Pity you won't be there, Mariposa!

_Mwahahahahahaha! The end! Just kidding, there are a few more chapters..._


	9. The End

**Just A Kiss**

**9. The End**

_Did you like the past chapter? Heheheeeeee, it's creepy'n'scary, huh? Well, here you go with the next chapter!_

-Mariposa! - Carlos screamed

No, it couldn't be.

Mariposa fell, her wings still, her chest bleeding.

-Your turn now, Your Highness! - Henna screamed to Carlos

-I don't think so! - Carlos pushed a button on the Wall of the Throne Room

-Maybe that thing is broken, you fool - Henna smirked

-No, it's not... and you'll see!

Lord Gastrous voice came from outside - Guards! Arrest her immediately!

Rayna, Rayla and Willa entered in the room quickly, and Willa screamed with horror at the sight of her best friend of the floor with her eyes closed

-You really think you'll catch me? Ha! I have a knife here, so get ready to see me on the Throne instead of Marabella! - Henna laughed evily, then flew towards the door

Well, she tried to, because Willa suddenly stopped her from her arms, holding her tight

-You'll pay for what you've done! - she hissed

-Sure, stupid girl! Your friend is gone, see? I won! - Henna said

-You didn't! - Rayna hissed

-Guards! Arrest her! - Rayla called

But in that moment...

-Your Highness, look out! - Lord Gastrous called

Carlos turned, and before Henna could hit him, he made her hand turn, so she stabbed herself

-Now it's really the end! - he told her - Die!

Henna didn't reply, she just crashed on the floor.

_Three more chapters! Then everything will be over!_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	10. Innocent Victim

**Just A Kiss**

**1O. Innocent Victim**

_I see, you did like the past chapters! Awesome! Then, here you are! The LAST three chapters, all now! Love you ALL!_

Carlos flew quickly towards Mariposa, while Rayna and Rayla gave the Queen the antidote

-Mariposa, please! Don't leave me! - he was crying

-It's okay... I'll be forever with you, in your heart... I hope... - she whispered, her life forces slowly leaving her

-No, please don't die! I'll take care of you!

-She stabbed me in the heart, I have no chance to survive... - she looked up into his eyes, then took a deep breath - It's time. Goodbye, Carlos

Her eyes closed, her heart stopped.

Forever.

-No! Mother, she's dead! - Carlos screamed, looking at the Queen

-Take her to the Stars Balcony. You'll say her the last words before saying her goodbye... - Queen Marabella answered, sad for the loss of the bravest fairy in her kingdom.

Rayna, Rayla and Willa were crying too.

Their best friend...

Carlos took Mariposa's body gently and flew out of the Throne Room

-Carlos, wait! - Rayna stopped him - This belongs to her, put it near her , so everyone will remember she saved twice the Kingdom... - she gave him the bottle with the antidote

When he arrived at the Stars Balcony, he placed her onto the cold stone...

It was like she was sleeping...

But sadly, she wasn't...

Then, he had an idea, and took the bottle with the antidote

There was left a little of it...

What if...?

-Well, no one can stop me from trying, right? - he asked himself

He gently took Mariposa by her head, then made her drunk the potion

-Please, come back to me... I can't live without you...

With a deep breath, he leaned forward and kissed her

_Chapter 11 coming __soon__ now!_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	11. Let's Go Back

**Just A Kiss**

**11. Let's Go Back**

Mariposa opened her eyes suddenly, kissing him back with happiness

When she pulled apart, she was smiling like she never did before

-You're alive! - he took her by her waist and hugged her

She laughed - Yes, I'm here... and I'll never leave you again. - she looked into his eyes and then kissed him once more, but with more passion

-I wanted to tell you something, by the way... - Carlos said, suddenly breaking the kiss

-Yes? - she asked curiously

-Will you marry me?

_Chapter 11 was this short thingie! Hope you like it anyways, BTW! The title of this is inspired by a beautiful song by Hilary Duff called "Come Clean"... I suggest you to hear it, it's so beautiful!_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


	12. Mine Forever

**Just A Kiss**

**12. Mine Forever**

Mariposa almost stopped breathing.

What? Marrying the love of her life?

Well, didn't she thought about taking care of love after saving the Queen?

She took a deep breath, and then squealed with delight - Yes! It'll be the best day of my life, I know it! When?

-In three days? Or is it too soon? - he asked, chuckling

-No, it's not - she laughed - Just let me call a few people... Willa, Rayna, Rayla, my friend from Fairytopia Elina...

-Are you sure you'll be able to do it, while choosing the dress and the decorations? - he asked, smiling

-Are you kidding? I saved the Queen in two days! - she laughed with him and kissed him again

**THE END**

_Finished! This evening, Dreams Of Destiny Chapter 1! Hope you liked this FanFic! nd don't forget to read Barbiegirl2435's FanFic, because it's the sequel of this!_

_Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne_


End file.
